War blooded animals, including humans fail to intake all the vitamins and minerals needed, or at least desired for optimal functioning. Deficiencies in minerals and vitamins may occur because of several potential reasons. For many humans, it may be due to the varying needs of each individual, which are not adequately met by a standard diet. Furthermore, insufficiencies may be due to the increased usage of these minerals, which is greater than the amount supplied through diet. Moreover, many forms of minerals and vitamins become biologically unavailable secondary to digestion in the stomach, intestines, liver or other process, which renders the mineral unavailable. It would therefore be useful to provide a nutritional supplement which supplies many of these biological wanted, and often essential minerals and elements in a bio-available form.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a nutritional supplement that gives a warm-blooded animal many of the micronutrients required facilitating efficient processing of ingested food.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an aqueous composition, which provides many of the required vitamins and minerals to a warm-blooded animal.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a scented or colored drinking composition for increasing the desire for a warm-blooded animal to drink.
These objects are accomplished through a composition which contains the elements Sb, As, B, Br, Yb, Pd, Re, F, Ir, La, W, Cs, C, Pt, Tm, N, Ni, Ta, Tb, Fe, KI, Co, Mn, Mo, V, Ag, Mg, Cr, Cu, Zn, Ca, Si, Sn, Ni, P, S and N in amounts of about 10 xcexdgram to about 1 gram as an organic or inorganic salt, chelated or complexed state.
However, it is well known that you can lead a horse to water, but you can""t make him drink, even if the drink has been made nutritous because of the addition of the nutrative composition of this invention to the drinking water of the warm blooded animal.
The term xe2x80x9cmatrixxe2x80x9d as used herein and in the appended claims shall mean a complex, chelate, covelently defined pocket or other organic or organometallic-defined system capable of retaining or holding a metal ion. The term matrix further shall mean any association between the organic molecules and the metals capable of suspending or otherwise holding the metal within the matrix. The matrix shall further be understood to mean the association of a single organic molecule with a metal and with electrostatic and/or hydrogen bonding interactions between these individual matrix monomer units.
The term xe2x80x9cmatrix monomerxe2x80x9d shall mean a single unit of the matrix which may be visualized as the interaction between one or more organic molecules and at least one ion. The interaction between the ion and the organic molecule or molecules may be an electrostatic attraction, an ionic interaction, a partial covalent bond, a full covalent bond or any combination thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cdesirable flavorxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdesirable tastexe2x80x9d means that the object about to be ingested has a taste desirable or at least favorable to the ingesting animal.
The term xe2x80x9cdesirable colorxe2x80x9d is to mean the presentation of the optical characteristics of an object to the viewing animal in a pleasing optical manner. However, because it is not apparent how or what any animal may perceive as a desirable color or visual presentation, the scope of the present invention is not limited to the presentation of an object in a desirable color, but may also facilitate the presentation of the object in a desirable hue, or reflective quality, etc. The object may take a different color or perhaps it becomes darker, but to the animal, the object is a different than other objects. For example, where a color additive and a flavor additives are introduced into a watering tank to enforce, the water they or may not looked colored but the porch can tell that the water is then other water it has known and because it trusts the former it will be led to drink, and they""re after, the enhanced flavor and color may elicit a Pavlovian response; increasing the propensity for the horse to drink. It is not necessary for the animal to actually gypsy or perceive the visual changes produced by the addition of the optional additives of this invention. Indeed, many experts assert that the dogs and horses are colorblind and could not therefore see a change in color to their drinking water. However, regardless of the truth or falsity of that scientific statements, the addition of the present additives according to this invention, to a mammals drinking water increases the mammals desire to drink of that treated water.
By the other desirable components is meant substances, which have been found to be a wanted part of the diet but for which is science has not found a reason for the observed function, such as chromium picanolate, the extracts from ginko biloba and the Aloe vera plant as well as other homeopathic medications. These additives, minerals, metals and vitamins can also be included in a nutritional supplements formulation for obtaining the benefits in humans.
The above minerals, elements and/or compounds where mixed with glucosamine, brown sugar, sucrose, cellulose, dextrin, amino acids, chondroitin and water. Suitable mixing and drying of the resultant composition provided a nutritional supplement suspended within a matrix in solid form. Although elements and components where mixed according to the above example, it should be understood that no one component is required, and that all components could be added in amounts that vary substantially from the example formulation and still be within the scope of the invention. Additionally, the composition may include cofactors such as acetyl Co-A or a prodrug thereof